Enough
by haru.fan
Summary: Ruka reflects on the only night Kaname bit her and her love of Kaname. The love he would never return. One sided Ruka/Kaname Oneshot


(Vampire Knight again... :D I actually feel really bad for Ruka... she's very dedicated to Kaname but never gets fully recognized in the way she wants. and since I'm all about one sided fics I thought writing about Ruka was perfect for that.)

Ruka pulled her blonde hair to one side of her shoulder. The moonlight lit her elegant face. Her body was laid out across a couch in her room. She let her hand caress the velvet as she thought about Kaname. Her hand softly stroked the place where Kaname's fangs had punctured her skin. He did it for _her_. For Yuki Cross. Her hands instinctively balled into fists. That night was so vivid in her head, it was impossible to block it. Her eyes tightly shut, trying, in vain, to block the memory.

_Ruka walked down the hall, she felt uneasy. She kept her head high, shoulders back. She thought herself beautiful, but never enough. Her mind wandered to the relationship between Rima and Shiki. Both of them had always known they were in some way closer to each other than others in the Night Dorms, in the vampire society. Shiki had his scars, had his past and Rima was there for him. She understood him better than any other person in the world. _

_That was what Ruka wanted with Kaname. That would never happen though, she new that. Just living here, serving Kaname, that was enough. _

_She knocked lightly on the door. Kaname pressed his hand to her waist. _

_"Ruka." The way he whispered her name. Chills ran up her spine. She felt him delicately pull her hair away from her neck. _

_Ruka was too shocked to feel the pain that continued as she felt Kaname's fangs enter her neck. She let out a light gasp that turned into a sigh. She let him take from her. He knew he didn't have to ask. Never. She was in love with him and she always would be. No matter what he did to her._

_She slowly felt light headed, her energy leaving her, her legs felt weaker, and they could give way at any moment. She felt her blood trickle down her neck in light, crimson trails. She gripped his shoulders, her hands strained as her skin stretched across her knuckles. _

_"Ah, Kana..sama." She could make the words properly form on her lips. "... no more." She begged him. Her head was spinning._

_She heard the door creek open and heard the light footsteps of the human. Of course. He looked up and Ruka slipped from his grasp. Kaname caught her with one arm. She couldn't move. She let him hold her there. _

_She felt a drop of her blood drip into her hair. _

_"That's right." Kaname whispered. "You should run away." Kaname's hand held Ruka's head lightly. It held a comfort for her. _

_"You make me cruel... Yuki" he murmured. Ruka could hear Yuki's heart beat slowly fade away as she ran from him. _

_Kaname guided her to the bed that Yuki had been sleeping on. She felt her head stop spinning. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her._

_She pushed her hair over her shoulder. Ruka had never seen any person more beautiful than the pureblood. She constantly had to take a second to regain her breathe._

Every time she saw him she forgot how to breathe, her heart stopped and for a few moments she thought she might die. Maybe that would be easier. She loved him. She had loved him since they had first met when they were children. That was back when Kaname smiled. She missed those days.

Kaname cared only for Yuki, though. She pressed her head against the arm of her couch. If he was happy, she supposed that could suffice. But he wasn't happy, he was alone, like she felt right now. He felt that every day. It was impossible not to see, not when you spent every day with him. Not when you noticed everything he did, the way his eyes darted for the window when _she_ was on patrol, the way his lips turned into the unreadable smile, but his eyes always contradicted. How he would lay on his sofa for hours, unmoving.

Ruka slipped into her night gown, it flowed down her beautiful figure. She would never be enough to satisfy him, never enough to please him, but she prayed that Yuki Cross would. She couldn't bare to see Kaname alone. Not anymore.


End file.
